An accidental Kiss
by yoursomeday
Summary: You just got to give the 'older' fans what they want once in a while. Even if that means kissing your best friend. KOGAN.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! Before you start reading, I want to let you know that I'm not a good writer, that this is my first fanfiction ever and that English isn't my first language. I hope you can just enjoy the story!**

* * *

It was a nice Tuesday morning and I was ready for our table reading. Not the entire cast was necessary for this. Only the most needed characters had to be here. So me, James, Kendall, Carlos, Stephen and Tanya were here presenting the entire cast. Waiting for our producers to show up to tell us what the new episode is gonna be about. Because only the six of us were here, I was really wondering what was going on in this ep. Katelyn Tarver, the girl who plays Jo, was almost becoming a regular, but right now she wasn't here. I guess the writers just didn't want that to happen, so they thought of an episode without her. Don't get me wrong, she's fun to hang out with. The same goes for Erin. And our episodes with them are always fun, but to be honest, the episodes with just the four of us are just… better. The chemistry is just right. But when our 'girlfriends' are there too, we all break up in our own storylines.

Our producer walks in with a frown on his face and a coffee in his hand. I'm guessing he had a rough night. He starts talking immediately. "Alright guys, it's time to please the fans. Our researchers have searched through the whole internet to find out what our relatively old viewers would like to see on the show. And, they found a solution to make that happen. The next show is going to be called Big Time Kiss. Carlos is finally getting his first kiss, we're bringing Stephanie King back do to so. James is helping Gustavo and Kelly to set up a fashion brand called K.I.S.S. And last but not least, Kendall and Logan are going to kiss each other. Are there any questions so far?" The producer ends his rant as if what he just said was the most normal thing ever. Didn't he just say that Kendall and I have to kiss, each other?

"Uh yeah," Kendall raises his hand as if he's in school, asking the teacher a question. "Kendall and Logan are gonna what?" I couldn't say anything because I was still a little bit in shock from what I just heard. It's not that I can't stand the idea of kissing a guy for my job, because yeah, it is my job and it's called acting. But it would be just so weird to kiss my bro. And for what, just to please some of our older fans? Why would they even want us to kiss?

"Yes Kendall, you heard me right. You and Logan, or let's say Kendall Knight and Logan Mitchell, are going to kiss. Relax; it's not gonna be a full-blown make out session. It's just going to be an accidental peck on the lips. No big deal. You need to do this for the older fans. You need to give them something to fangirl about." It bothers me that our producer has a huge smirk on his face. He is enjoying our shocked reactions way too much.

"But why do the older fans want _us_ to kiss?" I could finally find some words to say.

"It seems to us that the fans above, let's say sixteen, love the idea of all of you hooking up. The most popular pairing was you two. Apparently it's called Kogan and the fans absolutely love it. So we are just going to give them what they want. Basically all what's going to happen is that you two will end up in a supply closet, we'll explain later how you get there, and then you'll get stuck in there. When someone finally opens the door, Logan will get knocked into Kendall and your lips will meet. It has to last for two seconds at least. That's all." At least two seconds? So they'd rather have it longer than two seconds? And again, he acts like we do this all the time, which we don't. It is official, our producers and writers lost their minds.

I still didn't like the idea. And based of Kendall's shocked facial expression, neither does he. Then the producer starts telling us what's also going to happen in this very episode. I can't really concentrate on his story. The only things I notice are a giggling James, a smirking Carlos and a completely frozen Kendall. I really hope that it is gonna be a big supply closet.

* * *

It was the third day on set, shooting Big Time Kiss. Today is the day that Kendall and I will have 'our accidental kiss'. We are both a little out of it. After our producers had told us there were fans on the internet pairing us, I couldn't help myself. I had to check it out. And what they said were no lies. There are a lot teenage, hormone filled girls and guys wanting us to kiss. To be honest, that's not all they were fantasizing about, but let's skip that. After reading all this stuff, I could finally get over the fact _why_ we have to do this. But it's still going to be super weird.

"Logan, are you ready? We need you in the supply closet. Now." It was James who was calling me. A big smirk covered his face. He and Carlos made so much fun of us. They thought it was the funniest thing ever. They thought it's hilarious that two of their best friends will be put in an embarrassing situation. They'll shut up when I tell them about 'Jarlos'.

While I arrived at the place to be I saw Kendall already standing there. At first he's looking a little bit uncomfortable, but he shakes it off immediately. That's when I see the supply closet where 'the magic is gonna happen'. It's the supply closet we also had to hide in in Big Time Cribs. But with one glance inside, I could tell that it's going to be different this time. It's not a very small closet, but for this scene, there has to be a camera in it as well. This is gonna be so awkward.

"Okay great Logan, you are here. The first two scenes aren't that hard, you two will squeeze those out without a problem. Then it's gonna get trickier. First take is practicing, with the cameras by the way. You guys know your lines, right?" We both nod. "Just say them and act like you always do. I know it's gonna be difficult and probably weird, but try your hardest and it's gonna be over before you know it." Our director gave us our final instructions. And then, everybody on set went quiet.

We're gonna shoot a total of three scenes in this closet. The first one is easy. All we have to do is stand in front of an open supply closet. Then James will push us in there and somehow, the door gets locked. We both get frustrated, even though we already were. The second scene is trying to get out. After we find out we don't have our cellphones on us, I have to climb on a cabinet and try to open an air vent in the ceiling. Plus, we talk. But the third scene, it's _the scene_. I have to stand in front of the door. Then someone will open that door with force which knocks me into Kendall and then yes, our lips will clash.

The first scenes went easy. They went just like always. It's not like we haven't been in small spaces together, hi elevators, so from the outside nothing looks different. "Cut, okay guys that was great, just take 5 and then we'll shoot your last scene in the supply closet." Our director yells to us. Don't you mean: _'your kissing scene in the supply closet'_. Some people have been very fixated around this thing. Yes, even our director is excited. Some people have twisted minds. But on the other hand, it's also the only thing that has been on my mind these last days. I'm going to be so relieved when this is all over.

Then it was time. It was time for the grand finale. Well, it felt that way. Every one of the cast and crew were interested in this scene so they made sure they had a front row seat. Kendall and I pushed our way through our spectators. We walked in to the closet. Our eyes met and we both nodded. We know each other well, and we were just saying: 'we can do this, nothing's gonna get weird, this is just our job, good luck.' Someone closed the door behind me. This was really happening.

Before the door opens, we have some lines to say. To my disappointment, we were on top of our game, the director never stopped us. So we just kept going. This is it. This was the moment that the door's gonna open. I let out a little sigh. Then I felt the force on my back. I stumble forward and I feel Kendall's hands grab me by my shoulders, like he's trying to keep me at a distance. After that, Kendall's lips are on mine. My eyes flutter shut to open again. I pull away, going back to character.

"Whoa, what was that?" Logan Mitchell screams. "I..." Before Kendall can say his line the director cut's him of.

"Cut, okay let's do that again but this time, Kendall, don't grab his shoulders, grab him by the waist. Logan, you can freak out a little more." Our director tries to act serious but he's enjoying this. I don't know why, actually. 'Grab him by the waist'? Oh, joy.

"Take two." The assistant-director yells. This time, our lines aren't going so smoothly. Kendall messed up, which is weird. He never messes up the little conversations like this. "Cut. Again. Take three." I see a change in Kendall's eyes. He went from confused to confident. Two words that look like each other from the outside but contain completely different meanings. He acts like nothing happened in the previous take. His lines are rolling out of his mouth, with a goofy smile on his face. Before I realized we were already there, I felt the door hitting my back again. I repeat my action of stumbling towards Kendall. I feel his hands grabbing my waist, like he was told to. And his lips were on mine once again. I tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let me. Kendall hold on to me. He started to move his lips against mine softly. I was thrown off guard. To my own surprise, I kissed him back gently. Then I remembered where I was and what I was doing. I pulled away, walking backwards out of the open door.

All eyes were on me, including Kendall's. I had to leave this place. Soon.

* * *

Once I was back in my dressing room I started thinking. _What was that?_ I've got to say, I've never been more embarrassed then I was just a couple of minutes ago. That last take, wasn't just a little kiss. Not just a little peck on the lips, as it was supposed to be. It turned out into a complete make out session in front of everybody. Plus, the cameras were rolling. Oh my god, it's been taped… what if people see this?

I was pacing back and forth when someone knocked on the door. Hesitant, I walked towards it. I had only opened it for a few inches, but before I completely realized what was going on, I was pushed back into my room. I hear the door shut, hard. Next thing I know, I'm pushed against a wall, opposite to my door, while Kendall was pinning my hands next to my ears. He kissed me. Picking up right where we left of.

It wasn't as softly as on set; it was rough, but still sweet. I don't know how he did that. I kissed back. This was wrong in every way possible, though it felt so right.

I broke the kiss for a moment. "Kendall, what are we doing?" He seemed satisfied with me saying 'we' instead of 'you'. "I don't know, doesn't matter. It feels good, right?" All I could do was nod. He was so right. It felt good. We continued where we were.

I wasn't thinking clearly until I heard another knock on the door. "Logan, we need to change your clothes, are you coming?" We stopped. Kendall let out a groan of annoyance. "Go, we'll figure this out later, okay?" I smiled at him.

While walking to our stylists I checked my phone.

1 text message from _James.  
'Don't worry, they won't broadcast it. Have fun with your new toy. ;)'

* * *

_

**A/N: Yes, it would mean a lot if you could let me know what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oh my, I was a little blown away with all those sweet comments on 'chapter 1'. So I decided to write a chapter 2. I'm very scared that this will disappoint you all, so I'm very sorry if it does. I've got ideas for a third chapter; let me know if you want me to continue. Enjoy!**

* * *

I am awesome!

Well, to be completely honest, we are awesome. Our producer had just walked into the room, immediately telling us what's going on in the new episode. I wasn't really paying attention to the man. I was way too busy to study the facial expressions of Kendall and Logan. They just heard that they have to kiss each other. I would've been surprised to, but right now, I couldn't be satisfied more. My job is done.

Carlos and I volunteered to search through the internet to find what our older fans would like to see on our show. I took us a couple of hours. But what we found was very rewarding. There are hundreds of girls who don't just watch the show and listen to our music. No. They create pictures and make up stories. The most popular subject of these stories and photoshopped pictures? Kogan. I didn't know they were _that_ obvious.

The friendship of Kendall and Logan has always been a little different. Different from other friendships they have with me and Carlos for example. They aren't like bro's. I honestly thought that only I and Carlos noticed that, because we are with them _all_ the time. Apparently, everybody can tell. Everybody, but them. I don't blame them, though. You can't see the sparkles your own eyes when you're looking at someone else. I know, I know, that's deep.

So we told the writers and producers that the fans really want them to hook up in some kind of way. You should have seen their faces. Surprisingly, they didn't expect us to suggest _that_. We left them alone with our information and I guess this is what they came up with. Stuck in a supply closet. We'll tell them later that this was all our idea, in a way.

* * *

It was the third day on set. I just finished a couple of scenes with Stephen and Tanya. And I was so done with it. Way too tired to function normally. I knew I should have gotten more sleep last night. I was almost drifting into the land of sleeping when I heard a soft knock on my dressing room door. "The door is open."

It was Kendall who came in. He looked very… twitchy. "James, why am I nervous?" He confirmed my suspicion instantly.

"I don't know, why are you?" He went to sit down on a chair opposite to the couch I was lying on. His foot was tapping on the floor; his hand was playing with his hair. "Wasn't I asking you that first."

I rolled my eyes at his answer. This is definitely his behavior when he is nervous. "Dear Kendall, I'm sorry, but the gift of reading minds wasn't destined for me, so I can't do that. You have to tell it yourself." I raised my finger in the air to make my point more clear. With that, I could bring a little smile on his face. But he went right back to his nervous expression.

"Oh come on James, you know _the reason_ why I'm nervous, I just don't know _why_ I am." Oh right, today was the day of his kiss with Logan. And he's nervous, how cute. Before you assume anything, I am older than him so I'm allowed to call him cute, thank you. But now he wants me to explain why he's so nervous?

Before I could even say anything he continued. "I don't get it, dude. I kissed Katelyn a couple of times now, and she's like a sister. And yes, it might have been a little weird, but I wasn't nervous. Hell, I even kissed Kevin once…" Teehee what? He kissed Kevin? I had to know more about that. "You kissed Kevin? Why would you kiss your brother on the _lips_?" He glared at me, definitely not amused with my question. "It was a dare, okay? Please, please don't ask. But even though that was pretty weird as well, I wasn't nervous or anything like that. So why, James, why am I nervous to kiss Logan?" He ends almost shouting at me. I decided to play dumb. "How should I know?" I really had to swallow my words; I didn't want to tell him exactly why he was nervous. Even though I obviously knew. Everybody knew.

"You know me. Can't you read my face or something?" I sighed. It's amazing how oblivious he is being right now. He can almost answer this question himself. "Kendall, just tell me, what do _you_ think?"

He opened his mouth to say something and he shut it straight away. He tilted his head slightly and looked at me funny. "James." It came out as if he would collapse if I didn't give him an answer. "You know, that I don't know, so stop acting like I know, because I don't know. That's why I came to you. But if you don't want to help me, then never mind." He stands up. Ready to leave the room. Oh, Kendall. "Dude, sit down. Look, you have to kiss a friend who you see every day. It might be for your job, but it's still odd. Just stop worrying and kiss the guy." I wanted to add: 'and after that, act like nothing happened.' But that would just ruin all the fun.

* * *

I was sitting on a chair, one of those director chairs, when someone said something to me. "James, can you go find Logan, we need him here." I stood up and walked towards his dressing room. When I entered the hall way Logan was just stepping out. "Logan, are you ready? We need you in the supply closet. Now." I was smirking. He walked passed me without even looking at me. I think he might be nervous as well.

While they were shooting the first two scenes, I kept my distance. This wasn't all that interesting. It was still fun to watch the nerves in their eyes. That might sound harsh, but they will enjoy it eventually. Before I knew it, it was time for their third scene. I could hear the door close so I want back to the director's chair were I was sitting on earlier. Focusing my eyes on a little screen so I could see exactly what the camera was seeing. At first, it was actually pretty boring. Normally, the rest of the cast would just walk away with little scenes like this. But for this special scene, everybody's sticking around. I wonder why.

"Cut. Again. Take three." I hear the director yell. I shift a little in my chair. Hell, even I am a little nervous. I was watching the scene and then there was that moment. My eyes shot wide open. Instead of looking at a little peck on the lips I was looking at a make out session. I was screaming on the inside. Screaming out of happiness. They did it! I was jumping out of the chair like a little kid. Some crew members looked at me as if I was crazy in the head. I saw Logan leaving the closet. Walking away. I didn't saw Carlos anywhere and I just had to talk to him. In the corner of my eye, I saw Kendall leaving the closet as well, taking off in the same direction as Logan did.

I spotted Carlos holding a plate of food. Of course he has food. I don't understand how he isn't super fat. He's always eating. "Carlos, did you see it?" Carlos froze in his steps. "See what?" I couldn't believe it. Did he really miss the '_most wonderful scene ever_', as the fangirls would say? "Carlos, are you kidding me? You didn't see Logan and Kendall kiss?" He slapped his own head. "Men, I forget that they were gonna shoot that right now, how did it go?" I smiled widely at him. I scared him a little bit with that. "My friend, our mission is complete. They made out." I could see Carlos' smile grow wider in milliseconds. "NO WAY!" He shouted. "This is so great. Did they film it?" I didn't think about that. It was all recorded.

I left Carlos alone with his food and I walked towards our director. "Hey, are you guys gonna broadcast that, uh *cough*, kiss?" He laughed. "No James, It's still a show meant for kids." I sighed in relief. Even though I was ecstatic about that kiss, I wouldn't want everyone to see it. I decided to send Logan a text message.

_'Don't worry, they won't broadcast it. Have fun with your new toy. ;)_'

* * *

The next day was a little awkward. Because of the make out scene, they didn't have any footage so they had to record it again. Kendall and Logan had to kiss again. But I don't think that they saw it as a problem this time. So yes, that was pretty awkward for the rest of us. When it was time to shoot the scene, two giggling boys came out of Kendall's dressing room. They went into the closet, again. They were without their nervous faces and with a grin from ear to ear. They were excited.

The scene was done in four takes. So I took them four innocent kisses. Okay, that's a lie. The first two were not at all that innocent. It grossed all the guys out, and all the girls were making '_aww_' sounds. Our director thought it was funny as hell, but he was also relieved when they finally had a good take. And I got to tell you, _fireworks_ are going off in that scene!

I was glad that they were finally acting on their feelings and what not, but it was already getting annoying. Their faces were like plastic, as if their smiles could never leave their faces. It was sickening. I know, it's entirely my own fault, and I'm happy for them. But it was too much that I could hear them this morning in that dressing room. Carlos was already feeling a little regret. But only for our own good. Because now all that we have won for ourselves are some pretty inappropriate noises.

* * *

The following afternoon, Kendall paid me another visit in my dressing room. He barged in without knocking. He walked towards the exact same chair he was sitting on 24 hours ago. Only this time, he didn't sit down. He went straight to the talking. "Okay, James. Cut the crap and explain to me what's going on with me… us… Logan and I." I chuckled and went to sit down on my couch on the same spot as yesterday. "You still want me to explain what's going on in _your_ head?"

"Come on, James. We're best friends, help me out! Why do I like this so much, and he seems to be enjoying it too. We just can't stop touching each other." Okay man, TMI! "Yeah, I heard that." I commented. In a few seconds the color of his face went from normal to pale. "You… you heard us? Oh that's just wonderful. You don't hate us, right?" I don't know when Kendall became so insecure but it was pretty funny. I laughed at him a little bit and then I started talking: "Want to know a secret? Carlos and I were those researchers, Kendall. This was all our idea. We thought that we were the only ones who noticed your shared glances and touches, but we weren't. So many people caught on to it. The only ones who are oblivious about it are you two."

Kendall stared at me with wide eyes. "What are you saying?" I couldn't believe that he still hadn't figured out what I meant. "What I'm saying is that you guys aren't just normal friends, you're more than that. Just think about how happy Logan makes you feel when you're with him." He cuts me of; an even more shocked look in his eyes, if that was even possible. "How did you know that?" I laughed at him for the second time. "You said it yourself yesterday, I can read your face." "But…" I rolled my eyes at him. "No buts. Just go back to him, tell him how you feel. Tell him how he makes you feel. And don't worry, his feelings are mutual." I winked at him while standing up. I grabbed him by his arm and shoved him out of the door.

Now my job was really done. I really am awesome!

* * *

**A/N: What do you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Oh god, I'm apologizing for: this chapter being shorter than the other chapters, the worst chapter grammar-wise, for weird make out scenes bacause it was so awkward to write and for this being the last chapter. There's coming an epilogue to end it. I hope you enjoy the sappy Kogan, because it is kinda sappy. At least, I think it is. ;)**

* * *

I was the morning after one of the strangest days of my life. I was trying to process everything that went on the previous day. Kissing my best friend in front of the whole world. Making out with my best friend in front of the whole world. Making out with my best friend in my dressing room. Leaving my best friend in my dressing room, feeling tingly.

When I returned to my dressing room yesterday, Kendall wasn't there. I was a little disappointed. A part of me really wanted to find him and kiss him. Hard and a lot. But the other part knew I really had to think about what was going on. And this realistic part was stronger. I went to my dressing room and went on my computer. I went back to those sites of our crazy fangirls. I was thoroughly looking at every picture that was on there. And some of them definitely amazed me. Do I really look at Kendall that way, always, while licking my lips? And it does seem like He touches me a lot. But that doesn't have to mean anything, right? I mean, James and Carlos do that too. Okay, maybe that might be a wrong thing to say if you think about that thing called Jarlos. This was too overwhelming.

After yesterday, I hadn't had a chance to talk Kendall in private so I decided to go to his dressing room. I knew he wasn't shooting a scene at this moment, because it was time for Carlos' kiss with Stephanie. No Kendall involved. I had no idea what I was going to say but we just needed to talk. So I walked down the hallway to his door and knocked.

He opened the door in person and when he saw me, he grabbed my arm pronto and dragged me into his room. Before I could even say a thing I was pushed against his door and Kendall's lips were on mine. At first I went with it, but when I thought of the reason why I went here I pushed Kendall away. "You _do_ realize that we have to talk about this, right?" He put his hand over my mouth to shut me up. "We don't, that's the beauty of this." I looked up into his eyes and I saw a mixture of lust and… love? He just stared at me until I licked his hand. He removed it straightaway and he guided me to his love seat. He pushed me down and kissed me again while he was practically sitting in my lap. That was a complete turn on. "Kendaaaaaaaahl."

I moaned. I _MOANED_. My best friend made me moan. Well, there is a first time for everything, right. And I can't really complain. He pulled away, but only one inch. "Yeah, Logie? Do you still wanna talk?" Instead of answering, I placed my hand on his neck and pulled him back. There was no way in hell that we we're gonna talk now!

After a good 15 minutes of just sitting there, kissing and moaning we heard a knock on the door. "We're shooting the next scene in five minutes, be there!" Kendall got of off me with a frown on his face. "Don't pout; did you forget which scene we're shooting?" Something clicked in his head because his smile returned immediately. "Our kissing scene!" He started giggling; which was very contagious so I giggled with him. We walked to the set together and went in to the closet.

* * *

In the afternoon, I was alone again. Even though I was with Kendall the whole morning, we hadn't talked about it yet. And that was driving me crazy. How could he just ignore this? Every time we were alone he just kissed me without saying a word. I needed to go for a walk to clear all these thoughts in my head.

I was walking on the Nickelodeon grounds when I bumped in to something big… or someone. "Logan, man, how are you doing?" He went for a fist bump but I didn't respond. "I'm… fine, Stephen, I guess." He motioned for me to sit down.

"You're not looking or sounding fine. So what's wrong?" I sighed. Not sure if I should tell the whole story. I didn't even know if there was a story to tell. Yeah, I was a little confused, but that's all. "I… you… I figure you've seen it yesterday?" I started. I wasn't completely sure where this conversation was going but I guess it'd be fine to finally talk to someone about it. "And with _it_ you mean your kissing scene with Kendall? Yeah, I've seen that. What about it." Okay, that was a casual reaction. Maybe a little bit too casual. "Since we did that scene, all we can do *cough* is kiss and touch each other. It's so weird, but great at the same time." I let out a deep sigh. "And your point is?" "I wasn't finished yet!" I snapped at him. I had no idea why I was feeling anger at the moment. "But Kendall doesn't wanna talk about it. And now I have no idea how I'm supposed to feel."

He looked at me with his eyebrows furrowed. "What about happy?" Now it was my turn to look at him like he just said the weirdest thing ever. "What?" "You know, happy. This morning, you both glowed with happiness. Not only this morning, though. You two are always happy around each other." That shut me up. My mind was working overtime. All these people, everybody is saying the same thing.

Everybody said how obvious we are, how _madly in love_ we are, how cute we are together, how happy we look. And now Stephen, a cast mate and good friend, is saying the same thing? I have no idea how they all came to that conclusion. But they are right about one thing; Kendall does make me happy. Very happy, actually. Now that I think about it, he _is_ the only person who can just walk into a room and make me smile instantly. Oh boy, we definitely need to talk.

* * *

I went back to my dressing room. I entered and when I turned on the light I jumped in the air a little. Kendall was sitting on a chair in the middle of the room. He got up with a big smirk on his face. He walked up to me and began kissing me once again. But this time, he pulled away after a few seconds. "I am ready to talk!" He pecked me on the lips fast and walked back to the chair. "Really? Okay, that's a good thing, I guess."

I hesitated before sitting down on another chair, opposite to the one Kendall was sitting on. "So… Let's talk." I suddenly got very nervous, and I didn't know why but I thought it had something to do with Kendall's eyes. I saw so many emotions; the most outstanding one was fear. He attempted to start the real conversation.

"I talked to James, before I came here and, he made me… see something." Not one word came out with confidence. Kendall is one of the most laid-back persons I know. He talks about every subject like it's nothing but now there he was, almost at a loss for words. Only because he has to talk to me about some weird encounters that we had. I decided to just listen.

"He, he made me see something that you do." All of a sudden, I didn't know if this was going to be positive for me. I shoved my plan of just listening out of the way, I couldn't stay silent. "What did I do… is it a bad thing?"

His eyes snap open wide at my reply. "No! No it's really not a bad thing, believe me!" And I believed him. Instantly. I didn't even question it. "Okay, so what is it that I do." He let out a sigh. "Logan, don't push me!" I chuckled. He was so nervous it was adorable, even though I couldn't really figure out why he was so nervous. Then again, so was I. But seeing him almost breaking made me relax more.

"It's just that," He paused. I could so how hard it was for him. I stood up and walked over; I kneeled down and put my hand on his shoulder for reassurance, to let him know I wouldn't run away, no matter what he'd say. His green eyes met mine and finally, everything came out. "You, you make me feel so happy, always. I don't know how to put it in another way. But, I believe that _you_ are the reason I smile every day."

I did the first thing that came to me. I hugged him like it was the last time I would ever see him. He returned the hug immediately. "Oh Kendall, I was about to say the same thing. People always say I smile a lot, and I've realized that that's because of you. I've seen so many photos of us on the internet and oh, how come _we'_ve never noticed it before?" His grip on me got tighter when I felt my shoulder getting wet. "Kendall, are you…"

"No! Yes, I mean, hearing you say those words, it's so perfect. I know it sounds way too sappy but…" I cut of his rant by kissing him. I had no idea where our confessions were gonna put us, but for this moment I was content with his lips on mine. This kiss was so different from all our previous ones. This wasn't a kiss driven by lust, or the want to touch each other, to just feel the other one. There was something else thrown in the mix and I couldn't describe it differently than as love. It was pure love. Maybe it was puppy love, but it still counts.

I was still on my knees in front of me, so he picked me up and positioned me on his lap. After a couple of minutes I broke the silence. "So how do we call this?" He started laughing softly. "Didn't we just call this happiness?" I slapped him in the face, playfully of course. "Yea silly, but I didn't mean that. I meant this thing I see in your eyes. Right next to your happiness." His face changed back to serious.

"Oh, you mean the adoration?" I was kinda relieved when he said instead of love, because I was afraid of saying it back. But on the other hand, I felt slightly disappointed. "Yeah, that."

"You know it's in your eyes too?" I smiled at him, like I always do. "I won't ever doubt that."

* * *

This was all a couple of weeks ago. You could say that Kendall and I are together now. We make out and love each other, but don't really do all the couple stuff. We're together all day every day, so we don't even have the time. I have no idea where this is gonna take us, but there's one thing I know for sure; I will never let this man go.

**A/N: Epilogue is coming your way.**


	4. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

"Kendall, Logan, we're gonna start the live stream, are you coming?" Carlos yelled at us from an empty room somewhere in this Nickelodeon building. We were about to do another ustream with our fans. We know how much they love it and it's actually really fun. Even though we get too many questions to answer, they appreciate every answer we _do_ give them. We really have the best fans ever.

Kendall walked out of the bathroom after he fixed his… hair? Yea okay. "You ready, Bigman?" He smiled at the nickname. He loved it when I called him that. Mainly because I remembered that one little thing from an interview we did. "Yea, I think I'm ready, how do I look?" He smirked at me. I laughed at him. "You look stunning, as always!" He pulled me into a kiss but I pushed him away.

"We should go; Carlos and James are already waiting." He kissed me again, keeping me in place. "They aren't gonna start without us. Trust me." He grabbed my arms so I couldn't walk away. "Kendall, stop it." Laughter. "We should really get going." He pouted but I just walked away. "Okay, fine."

We were almost arriving at the room that Carlos and James were already in when I suddenly stopped walking. Which made Kendall turn around, facing me. "What's wrong?" I looked up in his eyes. "Nothing much, really. You know, you should sit on the other side of the table." He laughed at me. "Aww Logan, are you afraid you can't stay away from me? That you just have to touch me no matter what?" I pushed him playfully. Trying to look upset but I failed miserably. "No, it's you I'm worried about. I don't think you can go so long without touching _me_." He smirked. "You might be right. Fine, I'll sit somewhere where I cannot touch you." He said while pouting. I started walking again; we were only getting later.

I don't know how he did it, but when I walked into the room I was pulled in one last kiss. I got carried away in it and I could hear Carlos say something in the background. "Okay, let's read some messages. 'Now continue the smooching please, imma just watch you.' Hah, what are you saying. 'Look behind you, Carlos.' Okay what's goin... WHOA." I heard him let out a yelp so I pulled away. "Um Carlos, what's wrong?" I asked him. He didn't answer my question; all he did was point at James' laptop. The red light from the camera was... on? James was already somewhere in a corner laughing his ass of. Carlos went back to reading some comments. "Aww, they are so adorable.' 'We want more!' 'Carlos, move away I wanna see.' 'Oh it's over, damn I missed it!" Carlos couldn't hold back his laughter anymore. All Kendall and I could do was just stand there; with red faces.

James finally managed to say some words. "Well guys, I think our fans approve!" "Kendall, you said they'd wait for us." I said it, but I wasn't moving a muscle. I couldn't believe that our fans just watched us kiss. Now it was official; we made out in front of the whole world. When I finally looked over to Kendall, he wasn't shocked at all. He was grinning widely. He thought this was funny? "Oh come on, Logan. Let's give them some more. And before I could respond to him, he kissed me. James yelled at us: "OKAY that is enough now. We should answer some questions now." I pushed Kendall away and went to sit somewhere on the other side of the room from where he was. James read another question, but he was getting frustrated. "How long is this been going on, what are you two now, are James and Carlos together as well. Okay guys stop. That's it; i love you guys but come on." He was directing his talking to the fans but if felt like he talked to me to. "I'll fix this, James. No, James and Carlos aren't together. Logan and I, kinda are. But that's all. If you don't like it than that's your problem." He smiled at me; I smiled back

The rest of the live stream went normally, as far as it could be. The people could ask normal questions again, with once in a while a question about Kendall and I. We could all live with that. The only other thing different from our last live stream were the glances between me and Kendall. Way more intense. Because it's love.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you have it. The official ending of 'An accidental Kiss'. Every single review made me smile and the alerts were just as awesome. I **_**never**_** expected all that for my first fic. Thank you all! You guys gave me the inspiration to write more stories and, I've already got some ideas. The one that stands up for me is an AU, something with Heffron Drive but with Logan instead of Dustin. ****Does that sound even a little interesting? Thanks again! 3**


End file.
